Lets see what those lips can do!
by theunholytrinityxo
Summary: When Sam comes over for a singing lesson things start getting a bit steamy. Rated M for smut. First try!


Rachel stared at Sam from across the choir room like she did most days but today it was different, he was looking at her to. She bit her lip softly and put her hand up.

"Yes Rachel" Mr Shue said in the drone he had every time Rachel went to say something.

"I propose that we try another shot at ballads."

The room rippled with the tedious drones of the glee club.

"Shut up pixie stix" yelled Santana.

Rachel withdrew.

"This weeks assignment is –"he was cut out by the bell ringing, quicker than they ever have before, everybody packed up their stuff and left.

Rachel practiced her runs while walking to her locker.

"hey Rachel, wait up" someone called. Rachel turned around to see who this mystery man was.

Sam came running up to her.

"omg omg omg stay cool" Rachel thought.

"I'm kinda having trouble with like hitting some notes so I was wondering if maybe I could come over to your place and you could help me out?" Rachel was silent.

"sure, 8? My dads are out of town so we can make as much noise as possible." He started to laugh "I meant singing of course." She went red with embarrassment.

"of course. See you at 8" he replied. She lent her head on her locker.

"come on Rachel, he just wants help singing." She kept thinking as she ran out of school and swiftly got home.

Rachel looked at her clock, 7:45.

She patted her hair down and checked her clothes.

Everything was perfect, for singing of course.

Ding dong.

Rachel opened the door.

"hey there" his jaw dropped as he saw her. She was wearing her tight black dress and heels.

"you look.. amazing."

"oh this little thing, I just threw it on. Let's go down to the piano in my dad's Oscar room." She smirked as she turned around.

"do you want a drink?" she asked.

"I'll just have a water" he replied.

They walked over to the piano.

Rachel flawlessly sung while Sam watched in admiration.

Then it was his turn.

"la la la la la la laaa" He Sung pitch perfect. As Rachel went to stand up she tripped over one of the legs on the chair. She stared into Sam's eyes as he caught her.

"I wonder if that big mouth can do more than just sing." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a movie style make out session.

When they released, Sam picked Rachel up by her waist and sat her on the piano.

"oh it can do a lot more" he said before pulling his top off and going in for another kiss.

Rachel began working on the belt of his pants but was interrupted but Sam's movement. He started to work his way down onto neck and to her collarbone. He nuzzled his nose into the crevice of her sweet rounded breasts. Without looking he unclipped the halter strap and let it fall. He lifted his head and stared at her eyes.

"before we do this I need to know something" he said.

"go on.." she replied.

"have you ever… you know before"

"never." Her voice became croaky, what if he wouldn't want her..

"perfect" he swiftly went back to his previous position between her breasts. He finished off Rachel's previous work of undoing his pants and let them fall to the ground and kicked them off.

"so I think should be fair, I'm not wearing any clothes" he started to pull at her dress, "so I don't think you should either"

She swiftly unzipped her dress and stood up and let it fall around her feet.

"this better?"

"much" he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the ground. She was now on her back and he was on top of her.

"hold on one second" she stood up and walked over to the mirror. "I never was a fan of the underwear set, Sam I guess you're gunna have to come over here and take it off me" she giggled.

He walked over and stood behind her. He grabbed her boobs and looked in the mirror.

"well we could totally do without this bra!" he unclipped the back and slid it off kissing her arms as it went down. Then he moved to her front.

He put his hands on the rim of her underwear and pulled on them. He could feel the heat pulsating from her core.

"baby, you're so wet" he moaned. "looks like these will have to go as well." he kissed her hips as he moved down her pants. They dropped to the floor. He stared at her drenched vagina and stood up. She pulled down his boxers to let his full member free.

She slid 1 finger over the top. "ooh big boy"

She knelt down and evaluated the true extent of his manhood. He moaned as she slithered her tongue across the top and to the head before engulfing him with her mouth. He grabbed her hair and she bobbed her head backwards and forwards.

"and you've never done this before, baby you're an expert." He groaned.

He withdrew from her. "I think it's your turn now" He laid her on her back and with his left hand began to kneed her left breast and his right trailed down her toned stomach till her hips. His slender fingers traced her soaked folds until he found the perfect spot and began to circle it in the same motion as her boob. She bit her lip as she screamed his name. Leaving his thumb on her clit, he entered one finger into her sweet entrance. He hooked his finger into her g-spot as she began to tighten around him. He entered not 1 but 2 more fingers and hooked them all. She screamed with pleasure and he added his pinky in and moved them around. Her hips buckled and she writhed in pleasure.

"oh my god Sam I'm-" Her sentence was cut short as she was becoming undone. Sam pulled his fingers out as they were covered in her juices. He moved his thumb away from her still throbbing clit and moved his left hand onto it instead. He creeped his way up her body and laid one finger on her lip and his so they could taste her. She was pleasantly surprised by the taste. She took his hand and licked herself off his fingers.

"ready for round 2?" he said. Before she could reply her legs were already over his shoulders and he was ready for dinner. He laid his soft tongue on her folds lapped up the remaining liquid. His thumb still on her clit began to roll and stuck his tongue into her opening. He didn't feel he was doing a good enough job and pinched her nipple with his thumb and index finger. She grabbed his hair and begged him to work faster. His talented tongue worked to length of her sex and she exploded in his mouth.

"Sam.. I'm ready" she said.

"thank god" he replied.

"but I want to be on top" she asked. He was confused.. virgins never go on top but not one to pass off sex Sam rolled on to his back, his member pulsating in the air. She positioned herself over him and went down slowly. She screamed in pain as her barrier broke. Tears fell down her face and he wiped them away. After a few seconds, she decided to show must go on. She bounced up and down on his swollen penis and Sam watched her breasts fly up and down.

"Rachel I'm ready, get on your back" He ordered, she laid on the floor and positioned himself.

With one swift movement she writhed in pleasure as he entered her with full force and his member exploded inside her.

She jumped up and grabbed his back leaving nail marks indented in him.

"that was.. amazing" she said breathlessly.

He looked at her, then looked at the clock.

"best singing lesson ever" he smirked. He withdrew from her soaked vagina and got changed. She still laid naked on the floor. "who am I kidding" he took his top off and threw her legs back over is shoulders and got busy on the remaining cum on her legs.


End file.
